Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Mowgli, a young orphan boy, is found in a basket in the deep jungles of India by Bagheera, a black panther who promptly takes him to a mother wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, playing with his wolf siblings. One night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating Bengal tiger, has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "Man-Village" for his (and their) own safety. Bagheera volunteers to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle. He and Bagheera rest in a tree for the night, where Kaa, a hungry Indian python, tries to devour Mowgli, but Bagheera intervenes. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the elephant patrol led by Colonel Hathi and his wife Winifred. Bagheera finds Mowgli, but after a fight decides to leave Mowgli on his own. Then after Bagheera leaves, Yona hears something which the rest of the team pick up too, and then they race back for the river where they see an animal in danger of falling into the river, which Silverstream then jumps up and catches the animal just as the branch she's stuck on breaks. As the team look over her, Gallus thinks it's nothing as Silverstream merely saved a gray squirrel, but Owl explains that the squirrel is actually a Chinchilla. But Silverstream is in a cuteness overload of the Chinchilla and asks if she can keep it, but Brian says it wouldn't be a good idea as the Chinchilla may have a family which the Chinchilla sadly says something Spanish, which the team don't understand which prompts Rick to put a translating device on the chinchilla. Which they learn her name is Chinta, and she explains that her family was killed by a tiger (coincidentally, Shere Khan). Which Silverstream offers to take her home with her, which the young Chinchilla is more than happy to accept, which Gallus finds stupid. Mowgli soon meets up with the laid-back, fun-loving sloth bear Baloo, who promises to raise Mowgli himself and never take him back to the Man-Village. Shortly afterwards, a group of monkeys kidnap Mowgli and take him to their leader, King Louie the orangutan. King Louie offers to help Mowgli stay in the jungle if he will tell Louie how to make fire like other humans. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli does not know how to make fire. Bagheera and Baloo arrive to rescue Mowgli and in the ensuing chaos, King Louie's palace is demolished to rubble. Bagheera speaks to Baloo that night and convinces him that the jungle will never be safe for Mowgli so long as Shere Khan is there. At the same time, Gallus then snaps at Silverstream over obsession over Chinta, which Silverstream states she's trying to take care of her since she has no family to do it. But Gallus states that they don;t need a fake squirrel getting in their way and says a bunch of rude things about Chinta, which unfortunately, she overhears and thinks the team don't want her about. In the morning, Baloo reluctantly explains to Mowgli that the Man-Village is best for the boy, but Mowgli accuses him of breaking his promise and runs away (with Chinta going with him). As Baloo and the team set off in search of Mowgli and Chinta, Bagheera rallies the help of Hathi and his patrol. However, Shere Khan himself, who was eavesdropping on Bagheera and Hathi's conversation, is now determined to hunt and kill Mowgli and Chinta himself. Meanwhile, Mowgli and Chinta encounter Kaa once again, but thanks to the unwitting intervention of the suspicious Shere Khan, Mowgli and Chinta escape. Meanwhile Silverstream is despretly searching for Chinta and after a while, she discovers her paw prints and then she sees Shere Khan and Ernie and she races to find them as fast as she could. As a storm gathers, a depressed Mowgli and Chinta encounter a group of friendly vultures who accept Mowgli and Chinta as fellow outcasts. Shere Khan and Ernie appear shortly after, scaring off the vultures and confront Mowgli and Chinta (which the Chinchilla instantly recognizes Shere Khan as the Tiger who killed her family). Baloo rushes to the rescue and tries to keep Shere Khan away from Mowgli, but is injured. As Silverstream jumps in and bravely duels Ernie, in an effort to protect Chinta, as she proves to be too much of the dark Sith lord, and then Ernie mysterious gets stabbed form behind! And it reveals to Gallus. When lightning strikes a nearby tree and sets it ablaze, the vultures swoop in to distract Shere Khan while Mowgli gathers flaming branches and ties them to Shere Khan's tail. Terrified of fire, the tiger panics and runs off. After the defeat of Ernie, Gallus apologizes to Chinta and states he wants her to stay with them, as he wouldn't want to feel responsible for her dying alone, and sad in the jungle. Which Chinta happily nuzzles Gallus in forgiveness. Bagheera and Baloo take Mowgli to the edge of the Man-Village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go there. His mind soon changes when he is smitten by a beautiful young girl from the village who is coming down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing Mowgli, she "accidentally" drops her water pot. Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the Man-Village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the Man-Village, Baloo and Bagheera decide to head home, content that Mowgli is safe and happy with his own kind as Chinta is welcomed into the team as they head for home, ready to share it with their friends back home. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), and Chinta guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken will work for Shere Khan in this film. *At the end of this film, Chinta becomes a honorary Team Griffin/Eeveelution member. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 Scenes *Opening/Bagheera discovers Mowgli *Mowgli's jungle life/meeting at Council Rock *Our heroes meet Mowgli and Bagheera/in the trees/Kaa *The next morning/The Jungle Patrol/Colonel Hathi's march *Mowgli and Bagheera's argument *Meet Chinta *Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta meet Baloo *"The Bare Necessities"/Mowgli, our heroes, and Chinta get captured! *At the ruins/meeting King Louie/"I Wanna Be Like You" *Bagheera, Baloo, Silverstream, and Gallus' midnight talk *Mowgli and Chinta run away *Shere Khan and Ernie arrive/Colonel Hathi's march (reprise) *Encountering Kaa again/"Trust in Me" *Shere Khan, Ernie, and Kaa's conversation *Meeting the vultures/"That's What Friends are For" *Mowgli and Chinta meet Shere Khan and Ernie/final battle *Baloo's presume death/Gallus apologizes *Arriving at the Man Village/Mowgli meets Shanti/"My Own Home" *Chinta joins the team/"The Bare Necessities" (reprise) Songs #Colonel Hathi's March #The Bare Necesssities #I Wanna Be Like You #Trust in Me #That's What Friends are For #My Own Home #The Bare Necessities (reprise) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series